Crazy Little Things
by Zaidah
Summary: Collab with xxxibti. Bagaimana nasib jantung Sakura jika selama satu bulan ke depan tiba-tiba mendapat supir antar jemput yang mirip hot sugar daddy gini? Mau resign aja kayaknya tuh jantung, gak kuat coeg!/ "Paman, mau anu dong"/ "Dasar bocah, masih putih abu-abu udah mau ena-ena"/ "Bangsat, belum selesai ngomong cuk"/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it!
1. 1

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**Crazy Little Things**

_Collab with xxxibti. _Bagaimana nasib jantung Sakura jika selama satu bulan ke depan tiba-tiba mendapat supir antar jemput yang mirip hot sugar daddy gini? Mau resign aja kayaknya tuh jantung, gak kuat coeg!

**Don't Like Don't Rea****d!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno mengunyah cemilan minggu sorenya dengan santai, sambil menatap kakak merahnya yang tengah menggeret koper bawaannya untuk dinas kali ini.

"Nah Sakura, aku akan pergi ke Sunagakure, sekitar satu minggu, paling lambat mungkin dua minggu aku baru kembali," ucap Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di sofa samping Sakura.

"_Okay, take care of yourself_," balas Sakura santai. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan bisnis.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidak membuat masalah di sekolah lagi, tapi setidaknya kurangi kenakalanmu itu, kau ini semakin dewasa."

"Nii-chan, kau bisa telat jika terus mengomel."

Sasori mendengus, adiknya ini memang suka cari alasan.

"Baiklah, ingat pesanku kemarin, ada adik temanku yang akan tinggal disini sekitar satu bulan sampai apartmentnya selesai direnovasi, jadi jaga sikapmu."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Ck, kau akan tau sendiri nanti, dan oh ya, mulai besok dia yang akan mengantarmu sekolah."

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Apa kau pikir aku mau membiarkanmu menyetir mobil setelah kemarin kau menabraki tong sampah di pinggir jalan?"

"Kan bukan menabrak orang, lagian itu karena aku menghindari kucing!" bela Sakura kesal.

"Pokoknya ya atau tidak ada uang saku. Aku pergi dulu, _see you soon darl!_" pamit Sasori lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal karena tak bisa protes.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa kata kebun binatang, Sakura akhirnya memilih kembali rileks menikmati tontonan televisi sorenya. Setidaknya sampai suara bel rumah terdengar setengah jam kemudian.

"Ya, sebentar."

Sakura berjalan malas-malasan membuka pintu rumahnya, dan setelah pintu itu terbuka ia bisa melihat sosok pria dewasa bertubuh jangkung dan berparas rupawan tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Sakura Haruno? Saya Sasuke Uchiha, teman kakak kamu."

Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya, netra klorofilnya memperhatikan pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu dengan seksama, dari penampilannya sih udah kayak om-om, tapi kok ganteng banget ya? Mirip hot sugar daddy gitu coeg! Apalagi degan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku, memperlihatkan otot lengan pria itu, ambyar teh neng Saku lihatnya.

"Saya tahu saya ganteng, tapi gak perlu segitunya kalau ngelihatin saya," tegur Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Hah?" ucap Sakura agak cengok mendengar apa yang dikatakan om-om di depannya. Cih, ganteng-ganteng narsis.

"Kamu gak mau mempersilahkan saya masuk?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

'Idih, si abang pakai saya kamu segala, sok formal banget dah,' batin Sakura agak keki, kesan pertamanya dengan Sasuke jadi agak kurang baik melihat kenarsisan pria itu. Tapi walau begitu ia akhirnya mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk dan menunjukkan kamarnya.

"Ini kamar lo, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aja, kamar gue di lantai satu juga kok, tuh di depan," tunjuk Sakura pada kamar dengan tulisan nama Cherry di pintunya.

"Oh, oke."

"Dan awas aja kalau lo macem-macem mentang-mentang abang gue gak disini," ancam Sakura kemudian sambil berniat pergi.

Tapi ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya, susah membuat gadis itu berbalik dan melotot horor.

"Siapa juga yang mau macemin gadis tinggal tulang kayak kamu."

Bangsat, cari ribut nih orang. Nyelekit amat ngomongnya. Sakura jadi kesel sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia ngomong gitu ke cewek. Gini-gini Sakura tuh cewek tulen tau, walau kelakuannya udah kek preman ganguro.

"Ck, nyelekit amat omongannya, pasti paman jomblo ya? Makaya gak tau cara ngomong sama cewek? hahaha," ejek Sakura dengan tawa yang ia buat-buat.

"Berarti kamu juga jomblo dong? Kamu kan juga judesin saya," balas Sasuke santai.

Sedangkan Sakura, udah mangap-mangap gak terima, pengen seleding itu om-om, tapi ia tahan dan memilih berlalu pergi, malas ngurusin cowok model begini. Gak tau aja dia kalau neng Saku itu gini-gini banyak juga yang suka walau belum ada yang nyantol aja di hati. Aseg.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat melenggang pergi ke arah kamar gadis itu dengan langkah yang agak dihentak sebal. Bibirnya tanpa sadar menarik kurva kecil di sudutnya.

"Sakura ya? Lucu juga."

* * *

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia sudah berpakain rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan alamamater dan tas ransel kecil di pundak.

Wajah ayunya terlihat kesal pagi ini karena mengingat ia akan pergi sekolah dengan Sasuke. Menghela nafas kasar akhirnya ia pasrah saja dan memilih melangkah keluar.

Dan baru saja ia keluar dari kamarnya, pemandangan seorang pria dengan balutan jas sudah membuatnya sport jantung saking kagetnya. Ganteng banget coeg!

"Bangsat," ucap Sakura reflek saat emeraldnya menangkap pemandangan sempurna dari ciptaan Tuhan bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Jangan-jangan nih orang pas pembagian jatah ketampanan pakai orang dalem lagi, makanya bisa ganteng gini. Sedangkan teman-temannya di kelas yang mirip kentang buluk itu pasti ngantrinya di akhir-akhir, jadi udah keambil semua jatahnya sama si Sasuke. Hmm, Saku teh yakin pasti gitu.

Oke, abaikan kalimat ngawur di atas.

"Hn? Gak bisa lebih kasar lagi?"

"Hmmm... Maaf."

"Sini, sarapan dulu, saya tebak orang kayak kamu pasti lebih milih gak sarapan daripada bangun pagi nyiapin makanan," ucap Sasuke santai sambil mengajak Sakura bergabung sarapan dengannya. Ini yang mana tuan rumah sih sebenernya?

Sakura mendengus sebal dan melangkah untuk ikut sarapan, ia tidak bisa membalas karena mau tak mau ucapan Sasuke benar adanya, ia malas bangun pagi dan memasak.

"Gak diracunin kan?"

Kini Sasuke yang balik mendengus, "Saya masih hidup tuh makan ini."

"Siapa tau kan," Sakura mengangkat bahuya cuek lalu memulai sarapannya.

_Damn!_ Enak banget njir. Kokoro Sakura udah gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis musim semi itu menikmati sarapannya dengan baik, sekali-kali emeraldnya mencuri pandang ke arah depan.

Jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke itu kayak perfect husbando juga, ganteng iya, mapan iya, pinter masak lagi. Tapi ya itu, omongannya nyelekit. Yah, yang namanya manusia emang gak ada yang sempurna kan.

"Saya tahu kalau pesona saya sekuat itu, tapi segera makan sarapannya jika tidak mau telat."

_Bangsat! _Baru juga dipuji coeg, udah buat kesel aja nih muka papan. Untung ganteng, kalau gak udah dedek seleding dari tadi atuh mas.

Sepertinya Sakura harus mulai membiasakan diri selama sebulan ke depan, menata hati dan juga mental buat ngehadapain manusia rupa malaikat tapi jiwa setan kek gini. Sabarakan Saku Tuhan, amien.

**TBC****?**

* * *

Hai, ini fict collab bareng my beloved _xxxibti_, cewek paling ruwet yg pernah ada, haha #digelundungin. Rencana kita sih ini cuma jadi fict MC pendek sekitar 5 chapteran. Kalau gaya bahasanya beda sama aku yang biasanya, harap dimaklumi ya ~

Thanks for read! Have a really nice day peeps! Luv ya all ~

* * *


	2. 2

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**Crazy Little Things**

_Collab with xxxibti._ Bagaimana nasib jantung Sakura jika selama satu bulan ke depan tiba-tiba mendapat supir antar jemput yang mirip hot sugar daddy gini? Mau resign aja kayaknya tuh jantung, gak kuat coeg!/ "Paman, mau anu dong"/ "Dasar bocah, masih putih abu-abu udah mau ena-ena"/ "Bangsat, belum selesai ngomong cuk"

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Sakura menguap malas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, netra klorofil cerlangnya menatap ogah-ogahan ke arah guru fisika yang sedang mengajar jam pelajaran terakhir kelas mereka.

Udah jam terakhir, fisika, gurunya killer lagi. Mampus aja dah, gak bisa tidur coeg!

Karena tidak ada jalan lain untuk mengatasi ngantuknya, mau tak mau gadis itu memaksakan diri terutama matanya untuk menatap guru bernama Orochimaru itu, mendengarkan tentang bagaimana cara kerja galgano juga konsep GGL induksi beserta hukum lenz yang berkaitan. Duh, bertahanlah otak.

"Argh, sialan, tetap saja ngantuk," keluh Sakura. Netra klorofilnya diam-diam menatap punggung Oro-sensei dengan pandangan menusuk. Tentu saja diam-diam, kalau terang-terangan bisa koit nanti dedek. Saku teh gak mau mati sekarang, belum tau rasanya ena-ena. Sadgirl.

Mencoba menghilangkan bosan, Sakura memainkan bolpoin di sela jarinya, tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Ino, sahabat sejak orok yang kini dengan nekat mencuri tidur di balik buku paket tebal fisika.

_'Ra, pacar itu kayak bolpoin ya, suka hilang, tapi nanti kalau udah jadi mantan, eh ketemunya di temen sendiri, haha, bangsat.' -Ino, 2kxx, kondisi: sedang patah hati._

Entah kenapa Sakura mendengus geli sendiri mengingatnya, yah, emang yang namanya cowok gak semua punya hati. Ingat, _gak semua _loh ya.

**_Drrt! _**Getaran di saku almamater Sakura mencuri atensi gadis itu, dibukanya aiPhone 21 plus-plus miliknya dan menatap notifikasi pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Add. Report. Block_

_Saya otw jemput._

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, baru ingat kalau sebulan ke depan pria itu yang akan jadi tukang antar jemputnya, antara seneng dan males sih rasanya. Ganteng tapi resek sih. Kalau nanti abangnya ubah pulang, mending minta antar Sasori aja deh.

_Y._

Balas Sakura singkat. Jahat? Enggak dong, masih baik itu dikasih tanda titik, biasanya gak.

Dan kemudian tak butuh waktu lama bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, terdengar sangat indah bagai nyanyian merdu _oppa-oppa koriyah_ saat menyanyikan lagu ballad. Bel pembebas jiwa, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya.

Karena sekolahnya fullday, maka jam pulangnya seperti rata-rata orang kantor umumnya, setengah empat sore.

"Ah gila, kayak habis terlahir kembali," ucap Ino yang terlihat masih mengucek matanya.

"Yeu, si pig, untung lo kagak ketauan."

"Hahaha, rejeki anak baik. Udah lah, gua duluan ya, mau ngedate nih."

"Gila lo, baru juga putus."

"Gua tuh lagi perjalanan cari jodoh, udah ah, jomblo sirik aja, see you beb," ucap Ino sambir ngacir, lengkap dengan _kiss-bye _pada Sakura yang memasang tampang jutek. Berapa kali sih harus dibilangin, Sakura tuh single bukan jomblo.

Bukannya sama? Beda lah. Jomblo itu nasib, single itu pilihan. Iya gak? Iyain, biar cepet.

Setelah selesai membereskan barangnya Sakura bergegas turun, dan setelah celingukan kesana kemari akhirnya ketemu juga mobil sedan hitam yang tadi pagi mengantarnya.

**_Cklek_****_!_** Suara pintu mobil terbuka terdengar dari arah belakang, baru saja Sakura akan mendudukkan dirinya, suara serak-serak becek _-__kalau gak masu disebut basah_ terdengar, entah kenapa rasanya lebih merdu daripada bel pulang njer.

"Kamu pikir saya supir kamu? Duduk depan," ucap Sasuke setengah memerintah. Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sebelum kemudian menutup kembali pintu belakang dan pindah ke bangku penumpang depan.

Perjalanan terasa hening beberapa saat, Sakura yang memang terbiasa pecicilan akhirnya tak kuasa dan buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Paman, mau anu dong."

"Dasar bocah, baru putih abu-abu aja udah mau ena-ena."

_Bangsat, belum selesai ngomong coeg! _Batin Sakura kesal_._ Dasar 'anu', satu kata berjuta makna. Itu Sakura belum selesai menginterpretasikan maksud 'anu' yang dia bicarakan, eh si Sasuke seenak sendiri mengartikan sebagai ena-ena.

"Cih, udah tua mesum. Aku mau anu, itu maksudnya mau nyalain radio."

"Oh."

_**Ctak!** _Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi lebar Sakura, benar-benar minta dicipok nih orang. Malas berdebat lebih lama Sakura akhirnya menekan layar LCD touchscreen kecil di depannya, mencari siaran yang biasanya memperdengarkan lagu-lagu pengisi perjalanan.

Jari telunjuk gadis musim semi itu berhenti saat salah satu channel menyiarkan lagu _oppa koriyah _yang biasa ia dengar. Tanpa dipersilahkan Sakura langsung saja ikut menyanyi, mengikuti setiap beat dan lirik lagunya.

_Oh ma ma mai, oh ma ma mai, yu got mi haigh so fes ne jeonbureul hamkkehago sipeo ~_

_[ Lirik sengaja diplesetkan :p ]_

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura, suaranya bisa dibilang bagus juga. Jujur saja awalnya Sasuke mengira suara gadis itu pasti memekakkan telinga, mengingat betapa cemprengnya ia, ternyata tidak.

_Den e boy wit, den e boy wit luv._

Dan berakhirnya lah sudah lagu kesukaan Sakura dari salah satu boyband hallyu wave, BT*S.

Jeda beberapa saat, lagu berikutnya pun dimulai, sepertinya lagu kali ini dari aliran western.

_Sun bright like a diamond._

Baris pertama lirik lagu itu terdengar, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Mbak Rihanna kalau ikut kelas Oro-sensei gak lulus kayaknya. Diamond doesn't bright, they are reflect."

Kali ini ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa lepas, ada-ada saja tingkah gadis ini. Entahlah, sikap kritis Sakura terasa lucu saja di telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa ketawa? Gini-gini gue masuk ranking paralel lho," ucap Sakura menyombongkan diri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, tangannya terangkat ke atas kepala Sakura, menepuknya pelan dua kali sebelum kemudian kembali fokus menyetir.

Bang-... Hmm, kayaknya Sakura udah kebanyakan berkata kasar hari ini, duh, apaan banget sih ni orang, bisaan ngardusnya. Dan apaan coba dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia salah tingkah begini, padahal Sakura biasanya bodo amat mau ada cowok seganteng apapun mendekatinya.

Dan alhasil, sisa perjalanan hanya diisi diam, dengan Sakura yang sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat Sasuke malah berbelok ke arah kanan, padahal rumah mere-, ekhem ralat, padahal rumahnya tinggal lurus sedikit lagi, bahkan gapura mewah milik kompleks perumahannya sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Belanja, tadi pagi saya cek di dapur bahan makannya tinggal dikit."

"Oh ya? Saso-nii lupa ngisi persediaan kayaknya."

Dan setelahnya mobil sedan hitam milik Sasuke sudah terparkir rapi di area yang sudah disediakan. Segera saja mereka turun dan memulai aktifitas belanja sore ini.

"Paman, mau ko-masa apa ko-roy?" tanya Sakura pada dua bumbu penyedap instant di tangannya.

"Hn? Serah."

"Ih, kok serah?!"

"Ko-masa," jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Ih, kok ko-masa sih, rasanya kurang enak, micinnya lebih kerasa ko-roy."

_Terus lu napa nanya, sat. _Batin Sasuke kesal, tapi ia memilih diam saja. Ingat, dua peraturan dunia. Pertama, wanita selalu benar. Yang kedua, bila wanita salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama.

"Paman! Paman beneran mau bayarin belanjaannya kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau gitu aku nambah coklat ya?"

Sasuke terlihat mengangguk, membuat wajah Sakura langsung berubah sumringah. Dan entah kenapa itu terlihat sedikit menggemaskan.

"Eng, Paman, enakan coklat yang mana? Coklat yang 16 bar atau yang 12 bar? Eng, atau justru yang 8 bar?"

Sasuke menatap awas ke arah tiga coklat yang sama, hanya saja berbeda ukuran. Otak cerdasnya terlihat berpikir keras, tidak mau menjadi sasaran damprat karena menjawab asal-asalan.

"Emm, yang 16 bar," jawab Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih itu, yang ia tahu wanita biasanya menyukai coklat, makanya ia pilih yang paling besar.

"Loh, paman mau aku jadi gendut ya?"

_Lah? Ini napa jadi dia salah lagi_ _coeg?!_

"Kalau gitu 8 bar?" jawab Sasuke agak ragu, dia merasa sedikit cengok, kenapa dia disuruh memilih jika akhirnya salah.

"Ah, paman pelit, bilang aja gak mau bayar mahal kan?"

_Coeg! Asdfghjkl! Ini kenapa dia jadi salah lagi ya Lord.__ Duh, cantik-cantik stress._

Menarik nafas sejenak, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil tiga batang coklat dari tangan Sakura, dan memasukkan semuanya ke keranjang.

"Kalau gak habis simpan aja, buat persediaan," ucap Sasuke di sela emosi yang berusaha ia tahan. Wajahnya bahkan sudah terlihat sedikit merah.

"Hahahahahahaha." Gelak tawa Sakura terdengar begitu jernih. Membuat Sasuke _-ekhem_, sedikit terpana.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa?"

"Gakpapa, lucu aja masih ada orang yang sabar gitu, aku cuma iseng aja kok, penasaran rekasi Paman, hehe."

_Hehe? _Nih orang gak pernah tau rasanya dicipok orang tampan kali ya.

"Hn."

"Haha, jangan ngambek dong Paman. Keren lho bisa sabar gitu, kalo Ino mah, gue udah dibuang ke antartika kayaknya, hahaha."

Sasuke bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana, ia kesal tapi juga seneng dengernya. Au ah, bodo amat.

Setelah adegan tidak jelas dalam milih memilih, mereka akhirnya mendorong troli untuk pergi ke kasir, tapi sepertinya Sakura melupakan sesuatu.

"Paman, bentar."

"Apa lagi?"

"Anu, lupa beli kinderj*oy buat stok persediaan, bentar ya, tunggu sini," ucap Sakura sambil ngacir secepat kilat menuju rak deretan snack, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa cengok, terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hah? Kinderj*oy? Dia pikir dia umur berapa astaga," ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sakura, entah kenapa terasa lain dari banyak gadis yang ia temui. Dan Sasuke sedikit bingung mengenai itu, entah gadis itu memang lain atau justru kelainan, hahaha. Batin Sasuke menertawakan sikap random Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba suara maskulin seorang pria terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke, dan ternyata itu Sabaku no Gaara, salah satu rekan Sasuke di dunia bisnis juga temannya di masa sekolah dulu.

"Oh, Gaara."

"Aa, jadi bener ya kata Naruto kau akhirnya dapat dinas tetap di Konoha?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Dan setelahnya beberapa obrolan ringan mengisi pembicaraan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, baru saja Gaara mau pamit duluan, netra jadenya terlihat cukup terkejut menatap kehadiran seorang gadis musim semi yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Loh, Sakura? Lama tidak bertemu," ujar Gaara saat gadis itu sudah berjarak dekat dan tinggal beberapa langkah saja, membuat ia bisa lebih jelas melihat kembali sosok gadis yang diam-diam ia rindukan itu.

"Oh, siapa ya?"

_Coeg! Inikah yang dinamakan sakit tak berdarah. Oke, akang Gaara rapopo :)_

**TBC**

* * *

Hai, gimana chapter kali ini? Kayaknya kami berubah pikiran utk brp panjang chapter cerita ini nantinya, hehe. Oh ya, kalau ada saran / ide pengembangan, boleh aja tulis di kolom review, hehe.

Klo banyak typo / miss, maaf ya, aku malas cek ulang, haha #ditabok #orz.

Thanks for read! Have a really nice day peeps! Luv ya all ~

* * *

**Special thanks to : **_Crow on the wire, Ryoutacchi, __Marshabilla0923_.

_All the readers, favers, and followers._


	3. 3

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**Crazy Little Things**

_Collab with xxxibti._ Bagaimana nasib jantung Sakura jika selama satu bulan ke depan tiba-tiba mendapat supir antar jemput yang mirip hot sugar daddy gini? Mau resign aja kayaknya tuh jantung, gak kuat coeg!/ "Paman, mau anu dong"/ "Dasar bocah, masih putih abu-abu udah mau ena-ena"/ "Bangsat, belum selesai ngomong cuk"

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Loh, Sakura? Lama tidak bertemu," ujar Gaara saat gadis itu sudah berjarak dekat dan tinggal beberapa langkah saja, membuat ia bisa lebih jelas melihat kembali sosok gadis yang diam-diam ia rindukan itu.

"Oh, siapa ya?"

_Coeg! Inikah yang dinamakan sakit tak berdarah. Oke, akang Gaara rapopo :)_

"Aku Ga-"

"Hahaha, bercanda, Gaara-nii kan? Masa lupa sama orang ganteng, hehe."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar suffix -nii, hei yang benar saja, mereka seumuran, kenapa dia dipanggil paman? Apa dia menderita keriput dini seperti Itachi?

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar ya," desah Gaara merasa lega.

"Hehehe, Gaara-nii lagi liburan di Konoha ya?"

"Bukan, aku menetap disini dalam jangka waktu yang lama, gak tau juga sampai kapan."

"Eh, beneran? Terus tinggalnya jangan bilang di rumah itu?"

"Aa, iya."

Sebelum pindah ke Amegakure dulu, Gaara dan Sakura itu bertetangga, makanya mereka saling kenal. Dan selain Sasori, Gaara dulu juga menjaganya sewaktu kecil, makanya ia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak.

"Ekhem." Sasuke berdehem pelan, dipikir enak apa ya jadi obat nyamuk gini.

Dasar Sabaku _'bucin'_ Gaara, Sakura _'tidak peka'_ Haruno, dan Sasuke _'obat nyamuk'_ Uchiha. Cih, gak sudi atuh teh Akang Sasuke digituin.

"Ehe, maaf lupa ada Paman. Gaara-nii, kenalkan di-"

"Aku sudah kenal," ucap Sasuke ketus, merubah atmosfer jadi canggung seketika.

"Aa, iya."

"O-oh, eng, gitu ya, kalau gitu kayaknya kami duluan ya, haha."

"Iya, hati-hati Sakura."

Selepas perjumpaan singkat antar dua tetangga masa kecil itu, Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Membayar belanjaan sebelum kemudian kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Sakura mengekori Sasuke menuju dapur, memperhatikan bagaimana otot lengan pria itu yang terlihat saat mengangkat belanjaan yang cukup berat. Membuatnya diam-diam menelan ludah. _Gakuku ganana kokoro Neng Saku mah_ _kalau gini terus._

"Kamu cuma mau diem aja di situ? Gak mau bantuin saya?"

Sakura sedikit terkesiap, tertawa hambar sebentar lalu ikut membantu pria itu menata bahan masakan ke kulkas dan lemari makanan.

"Paman, mau makan apa buat nanti makan malam?"

"Hn? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tadi pagi kan lo dah masak, nanti biar gue aja,"

"Hn, kamu bisa masak apa?"

"Lo maunya apa?"

"Yaki Gyoza?"

"Ha? Apaan tuh, gak ngerti gue, yang lain coba."

"Pad thai?"

"Ehm, No."

"Beef bulgogi bowl?"

"Tau sih, tapi ribet ah."

"Ya udah, terserah kamu aja kalau gitu, enaknya masak apa, saya ngikut."

"Gak, lo yang pilihin," kekeuh Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, duh, cantik-cantik ribet, cipok juga lama-lama.

"Chicken cordon bleu?"

"Wah, enak tuh, eh tapi gue gak pernah nyoba masak, takut gagal nanti."

"Pasta bolognese?"

"Sausnya susah buatnya, nan-"

"TERUS KAMU BISANYA APA?" teriak Sasuke dengan emosi yang meluap begitu saja. Kesel atuh teh si Akang.

"Aku? Ind*omie telor aja sih sebenernya, hehehe."

**_Ctak! _**Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi Sasuke, kalau gitu ngapain nawarin aduh Neng. Duh!

Mengheka nafas sabar, Sasuke berusaha menguatkan hati, "Ya udah, kamu masak Ind*omie telor aja sana."

"Nah gitu dong paman, daritadi kek, buat ribet aja."

_Ya Gusti, paringi kulo sabar sing katah. _Batin Sasuke nelongso. _[Translate: Ya Tuhan, berikan saya banyak kesabaran]_

Setelah memastikan semua bahan tertata rapi, Sasuke pamit ke kamar duluan untuk beres-beres dan mandi, meninggalkan Sakura yang asik memilih cita rasa Ind*omie yang mau ia masak. SSS aja deh, Suka Suka Sakura. Sasuke mah ngikut.

* * *

Udara malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, bahkan cenderung hangat, Sasuke muncul dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam. Rambutnya yang setengah basah ia biarkan acak-acakan begitu saja. Duh, seksi banget sih, buat kokoro lemah aja si Akang.

"Astaga, Sakura kamu ngapain!" seru Sasuke kaget begitu memasuki area dapur dan ruang makan.

Ini habis perang dunia ke tiga apa bagaimana, kacau parah. Panci dan wajan berserakan dan bahkan tercium bau hangus. Bumbu-bumbu banyak yang tumpah dan mengotori meja. Bahkan ada piring yang terbelah dua di tempat sampah.

"Uh, ya, bukan apa-apa. Kita bisa bereskan nanti, hehehe," ucap Sakura yang muncul dengan dua piring mie dan telor di atasnya. Gadis itu berjalan santai dengan kaos putih pendek dan hotpants yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya. Duh, buat khilaf aja.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mendengar Sakura menyebut kata kita sepertinya itu pertanda tidak baik untuk jam tidurnya.

"Paman, buruan!" seru Sakura sambil meletakkan dua piring di meja makan. Lengkap dengan dua gelas air putih di atasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah dan memakan makan malamnya yang untungnya masih berasa sepert mie.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, gadis itu tidak membiarkan Sasuke kembali begitu saja, memaksanya untuk membantu membersihkan kerusuhan yang telah dibuat oleh adik Sasori itu.

"Paman Sasuke, ini kerannya kok gak mau nyala sih," teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah merapikan bumbu dapur yang berserakan.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala ravennya, onyxnya sedikit melotot saat mendapati Sakura tengah menarik-narik leher keran seperti mau mencopot keran itu dari tempatnya.

Segera saja ia berjalan tergesa menghampiri Sakura, berusaha mencegah gadis musim semi itu merusak sang keran air lebih jauh.

"Hei, hati-hati, jangan menariknya seperti itu!" Tangan Sasuke hendak menggapai tangan Sakura, berusaha menghentikan aksi bar-bar sang gadis, tapi belum sempat hal itu dilakukannya, keran air tersebut telah terlepas dari tempatnya, menghujani mereka dengan cukup deras.

"Kyaaa!" pekik Sakura terkaget saat merasakan hampir sekujur tubuhnya tersiram mendadak.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke meraih keran yang terlepas dan menutupnya kembali ke tempatnya.

Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafas dan juga emosinya, sedangkan Sakura terlihat berusaha kembali menata ikat rambutnya.

Sasuke berbalik, hendak mengomeli gadis ceroboh itu, tapi entah mengapa, dirinya malah ikutan ceroboh, kakinya terpleset oleh licinnya lantai yang tergenangi bekas air keran tadi.

**_Bruk! _**Bagai adegan drama-drama pada umumnya, Sasuke membelalak horor saat menyadari ia tengah menindih badan mungil Sakura. Benar-benar sudah mirip adegan drama picisan saja. Posisi absurd yang sangat akward untuk keduanya.

Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya saat netra hitam jelaganya menatap betapa cantiknya gadis di bawahnya ini, ia tidak terlalu suka mengakuinya, dan juga ia mungkin pernah bertemu gadis yang lebih cantik dari Sakura.

Tapi, entah mengapa wajah cantik nan manis gadis itu, ditambah netra emerald cerlang dan rambut senada bunga musim semi yang berantakan, sukses menarik seluruh atensinya.

Pandangan Sasuke bahkan terus turun, sedikit kaget dan meremang saat menatap bagiamana bra hitam gadis itu terlihat secara sama-samar dari balik kaos tipisnya yang basah. Pinggang rampingnya bahkan tercetak jelas saat kaos itu menempel mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya.

Dan detik setelahnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, netranya menatap kaki jenjang Sakura yang mulus tanpa cela. Menelan ludah kasar setengah frustasi saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bawah sana.

Sial, apa dirinya a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha, baru saja mengalami ereksi karena seorang gadis yang bahkan baru masuk SMA? Hell, yang benar saja.

Sakura mengernyit saat Sasuke tak kunjung menarik badannya, ini orang mau apa sih? Ena-ena? Duh, gak sabaran amat, batin otak bokep Sakura absurd.

"Paman, kalau mau ena-ena jangan di sini dong."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bicara apa kamu, badan gak ada isinya gitu mau ena-ena, sekolah aja dulu sana yang bener."

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, hey, yang barusan itu termasuk body shaming tau.

"Dih, kalau gak nafsu ngapain tambah besar coba," ucap Sakura ambigu. Dan Sasuke tau betul apa yang dia maksud.

"Emang udah besar dari sananya." Dan bodohnya Sasuke malah ikutan menanggapi.

Baru saja akan melayangkan balasan, Sakura langsung membungkam mulutnya kaget saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Duh, apaan nih si Akang, katanya tadi gak mau ena-ena. Neng Saku belum siap atuh.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya sukses membuat ia mendapati rutukan sumpah serapah satu kebun binatang dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

_Coeg! Ganteng-ganteng resek!_

**TBC**

* * *

Halo! Terimakasih banyak yang mau ngasih review, itu sangat berarti untuk kami, T_T. Dan Klo banyak typo / miss, maaf ya, aku malas cek ulang, haha #ditabok #orz.

Thanks for read! Have a really nice day peeps! Luv ya all ~

* * *

**Special thanks to : **_Crow on the wire,_ Febrichan2425, Ryoutacchi.

_All the readers, favers, and followers._

* * *


End file.
